Star Trek: Why You Don't Set Spock on a Blind Date
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: Another short story, while I try to think of a good idea for another "Star Trek" fanfiction. Captain Kirk and Scotty play matchmaker and set Spock up on a blind date. It all turns for a worst, while Spock and his date are out on a dinner date.


Captain Kirk was in the break room with Scotty discussing matters regarding Engineering business.

"Got it, Captain," Scotty answered.

"On a totally different topic, Scotty, you notice how Spock's always busy occupying himself with work?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I do, Captain,"

"Do you suppose it's because he's lonely?"

"I don't know, Captain; yah think Vulcans can feel lonely?"

"They probably have something equivalent that could be classified as lonely, wouldn't you think so?"

"Beats me, Captain; I don't know much on Vulcans besides what Mr. Spock's told me, already."

"Why don't we try setting him up with someone, you know, like a blind date."

"How do yah think we'd get that to work out with Mr. Spock?"

"We make something up…uh…a meeting that I wish to speak with him in the cafeteria during dinner time."

"I don't know, Captain…seems a little fishy, to me."

"Maybe we should get a second opinion, then."

In Sickbay…

"Set Spock up…on a date," Dr. McCoy smirked, on the verge of laughing.

Both Captain Kirk and Scotty nodded.

Dr. McCoy burst out laughing and collapsed to the ground, clutching his belly.

"Oh, that's hilarious," Dr. McCoy laughed.

"Yah don't think it work?" Scotty questioned.

"_Think_, I _know _it wouldn't work!"

"Well, we're gonna try it, anyways. Come on, Scotty." Captain Kirk spoke.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty answered.

The two left Dr. McCoy rolling on the floor by his desk, laughing hysterically.

Hours later…

Captain Kirk and Scotty had found someone they thought would be perfect for Spock to go out with. A scientist that worked in the laboratory. They thought that Spock and her would be able to relate to one another discussing the matters of science and scientific knowledge.

Spock was in his quarters working on papers, when his computer whistled. Spock pushed the button to answer the call.

"Spock, here," Spock answered.

"Ah, Spock; how are you this evening?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Fine, Captain; what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"Oh, I just need to speak with you for about an hour or two down in the cafeteria…have dinner, maybe."

"Captain, I'm very busy in my quarters."

"Oh, it won't take long; you can go back to your work after it's all done."

Spock shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I'll be down soon, Captain." Spock answered, then ended the call.

In the cafeteria…

Spock had entered the cafeteria, and Captain Kirk and Scotty were sitting at another table hiding behind menus. Spock looked around and spotted an open table, then took out a chair and sat down in it. A girl in a blue Starfleet uniform came up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Spock," She questioned.

Spock turned around and looked at her.

"Miss Carrie Fischer, what brings you here, this evening?" Spock questioned.

"Are you all by yourself?" She questioned.

She was given strict orders by Captain Kirk and Scotty to not let Spock know that he was on a blind date.

"The captain should be meeting with me shortly." Spock answered.

"Well, I'll just sit here and keep you company, while you wait for him, then." Carrie answered.

"Alright, then; please sit down," Spock replied.

Carrie grabbed a chair and sat down next to Spock.

Captain Kirk and Scotty peeped from their menus to look at Spock.

"What do yah think their talking about, Captain?" Scotty asked.

"Probably science," Captain Kirk answered.

"Do yah think this is gonna work?"

"Relax, Scotty; this will be easy as a piece of cake."

Scotty shrugged his shoulders, and both of them went back to looking at what they wanted for dinner.

Another hour later…

Spock and Carrie were finishing their dinner and discussing the human brain and how it was the most fascinating organ of the entire human and Vulcan body.

"I have always wanted to know more about the brain." Carrie answered, smiling.

"Yes, well, because the brain is composed of so many nerves and cells, it is quite difficult to know how exactly it is our memories and minds function the way they do. The same goes for people who have mental illnesses; it takes more for some people to what you consider 'snap' and less for others, which again, all depends on the human being." Spock answered.

"That's probably why we still have no way of performing such complex operations on the human brain."

"Yes, the brain is by far my most favorite organ to discuss about. It's simple structure of water, tissue, cells, and nerves, yet so complex in so many ways. Most fascinating, indeed."

"I do enjoy talking with you, Spock; you're the only one who truly gets my love for learning more and more about the world of science."

"Science is a very important concept that I believe all living forms should learn to be familiar with. Science makes up our every day lives; it's the reason we are living and breathe air."

"I'm so glad Captain Kirk and Mr. Scott set me up with you!"

Spock cocked his head and looked puzzled at her.

"What," Spock questioned.

"Oh no…I wasn't suppose to say that." Carrie gasped.

Spock turned his head and found Captain Kirk and Scotty at another table near by. They were eating dinner and laughing about something.

"Excuse me, Miss Carrie; I must discuss important business with my colleagues." Spock answered.

Carrie nodded, and Spock left; not knowing what else to do, Carrie took a sip of her glass of water.

"No, no, no; and then the guy says 'Hey, Jim; I thought you were a captain, not a pilot!" Captain Kirk laughed.

Scotty burst out into laughter.

"That's a good one, Captain!" Scotty cried.

Captain Kirk gaped at behind Scotty.

"Uh…Scotty," Captain Kirk spoke.

Scotty turned around and saw Spock standing there, eyeing both of them. There was no expression on his face, but they could tell he wasn't pleased.

"…sooooo…having fun on your date?" Captain Kirk questioned.


End file.
